Broken Mirror
by da-mouse
Summary: We are never really brothers, are we? Brothers don't kill each other. -Yoh perspective- [Spoiler warning: sets after the anime]


**Disclaimer**: Shaman King does not belong to me, and will never belong to me. Making zero dollars out of this fic. Double zero, if you please. 

**Note:** Perfectly short, Yoh perspective, OOC and confusion warning. Could never keep him in perfect character, no matter how hard I try. Based on the ending of the anime, won't make much a sense if you didn't watch it. Which reminds me, SPOILER ALERT! If you haven't finished the anime and don't want me to ruin it for you, resist from reading this fic.   
  


Broken Mirror  
written by: da*mouse

  
I rub my wrists. 

Every bone in my body is tired. Every single part of it aches. Every single part of it hurts. 

But what hurts the most…my heart. Heavy with sorrow. 

Today, I killed my twin brother. Or, to the world, I killed him. 

There was no body, no evidence. One could easily say that he did not die. It was true. I didn't think he died. I can still feel him. Faint, drifting, but there. 

Even before I knew of his being, there was always this particular feeling of _existence, _a strange feeling, that I could not exactly decipher. Perhaps, all along, I knew that there was more than one of me. Which would really explained my lack of reaction my _Oto-san_ revealed Hao's existence, as the older twin of the Asakura twins. 

I wasn't surprised. I was more shocked, than surprised. So I have a brother, a twin. 

Correction, I _had_ a twin. 

I no longer have him, I supposed. No, I never had him. Dead or not, I never had him. 

If only he wasn't Asakura Hao, if only he didn't hate me, if only he didn't insist on taking over the world with his diabolical plans. If only he had been like me…if only…if only…

So many if's. So many only's. I guess they are all useless now. There could never be another 'if only'. I don't think I want there to be another. I don't think I want to face him again. 

It pain me to look at that face, the face I see in the mirror everyday, the face identical to mine. To look at that face, and declare him my enemy, when we are, _were_, blood brothers. 

Oh sure, siblings fight and quarrel all the time. Sibling rivalry is extremely common. To say that we had sibling rivalry…it would be the understatement of the year. 

We both wanted to be the Shaman King, for different reasons. But…his reasons…I couldn't accept it. I knew I have to stop his plans, stop him. I knew all along that it was either him or me. It was expected of me, to fight against my own brother. 

There could only be one Asakura twin. They cannot co-exist. I saw it in his eyes today, the anger, the hate. He hated me. He hated me, because I shouldn't have been born.

Which was what hurts me. Ironic, wasn't it? As twins, we should be close, very close. I was a part of him, he was a part of me. He should be my best friend, my confidante, and me, his. But it turned out all wrong, so terribly wrong. 

We cannot co-exist. We are destined, for a long battle of hatred. I didn't want that. Never. 

Pain…sorrow…to battle my brother. To kill him. For the good of everyone else, for the world. 

So, today, I emerged the victor. 

But…was my brother really dead? Did I really kill him? Will there be a next battle? And the next battle…will I be the survivor?

I almost died in today's battle. If it were not for Amidamaru, Anna, Manta, and the gang…if it was not for their faith and confidence in me, I would not be sitting here. I knew that. 

I can still sense him. Faint, weak. 

…Maybe he really is dead. Or maybe he is just recuperating somewhere, waiting for the next battle. Waiting to destroy me. Waiting to be the Shaman King, and the only Asakura twin. There can never be Asakura Hao and Asakura Yoh, not for Hao. There could only be one. Him. Not me. 

I am losing the connection to him. I could not sense him anymore. 

But somehow, I remain unconvinced that he is dead. 

There will be a next battle. 

I look over to the mirror, and saw my face superimposed on the glass. 

My face, and his…our face…

I raise my fist, and smash the mirror, not caring about the pain, or the blood that trickled from my knuckles. 

The mirror is broken.

It has never been perfect in the first place. Me and him, we are never brothers, never twins. 

It always has been a broken mirror. 

 -Finis-

da*mouse ®  
posted 29th June 2003  
12.53 a.m.  
modified 4.04 p.m. *fixed a few grammar mistakes*

Thought I'll try something else besides romances. And thanks to my brat of a sister who broke my hand-held mirror, this is what I came up with. Yeah, I get inspired in the weirdest ways. That's why my fics always turn out weird. Hey, I have a reason!

Yup, crappy. Yup, I know. Yup. 

You know the drill, review/flame/comment/whatever. As long as you can tell me how to improve.  

 __


End file.
